Mix
by Tashilover
Summary: Ten songs, ten mini fics. No slash.


A/N: Basically I put my ipod on shuffle and used the first ten songs as mini-fics. Apologies in advance for the girly songs. R/R, peeps.

()

**Hips Don't Lie- **Shakira

"There," Castiel had to almost yell to be heard over the music. "It's him."

"The club owner?" Dean huffed into his drink. "I saw that coming."

The place was too loud, too hot, too filled with moving bodies to intercept the vampire here. If they try to attack now, panic would indeed ensue and a lot of people would be hurt or killed. "So we chill," Dean clapped Cas on the back. "Until the crowd dies down or the owner leaves."

"You're enjoying yourself."

"Of course I am. We're in a club, there's a lot of cute girls here, and the music isn't half-bad," Dean made a face at him. "At least take off your coat, man. It's too hot to be wearing that."

Cas almost told him it was pointless, temperature doesn't affect him, but complied anyways. He shrugged out of his coat and draped it across an empty bar stool, keeping his eyes on the vampire.

He nearly jerked back when a pair of bright brown eyes appeared before him. "Hi," the dark skinned girl smiled at him. "I'm Yolinda. What's your name?"

Cas almost opened his mouth, to tell her he was busy when Dean spoke for him. "His name is Cas. And yes," he shoved at Cas' back, forcing him to stand up. "He would like to dance."

"No, wait-"

"Perfect," Yolinda grinned, grabbing Cas' hand and started to pull him towards the dance floor.

"Dean," Cas said, jerking his head towards the vampire. The owner was going towards the back. "He-"

"I can handle it. You enjoy yourself." Dean smirked.

Yolinda held on to Castiel's hand and went straight towards the middle of the club, her hips swaying to the music.

What the heck was he going to do? He doesn't know how to dance- hell, trying to walk and focus at the same time was proving challenging. He thought about escaping.

Yolinda turned to face him and grasped his other hand. "C'mon," she insisted, moving his arms so his shoulders moved too. "No need to be afraid, just enjoy yourself."

Castiel gave her a small, uncomfortable smile. He tried, really. But it felt as if his limbs were too long for his body, stiff and not under his control. He would rather be killing vampires than this.

Yolinda was patient. Eventually, slowly, by mimicking her movements, Castiel was able to form some kind of rhythm. Yolinda smiled in pride at him and this time he smiled back, a lot less uncomfortable.

A loud noise from the side cut through the music and Castiel turned just in time to see Dean crash through a door and crumple to the ground. Everyone paused in shock and watched as Dean picked himself up, muttered something that sounded like, "Son of a bitch…" stepped over the broken door and disappeared from view.

Castiel sighed. "Excuse me," he said, and did something very bold. He kissed Yolinda on the cheek.

Without another glance he ran towards the backroom to help.

**A Whole New World- **Aladdin

For the first few days in his vessel's body, Castiel had to remind himself of a few things.

Blinking, for one. He knew such simple actions didn't require actual conscious thought, but he didn't know that until streams of tears were running down his face. He felt no pain, no irritation, and it didn't occur to him till a few hours later when he caught reflection of himself and saw his vessel's eyes red and puffy.

Healing immediately, was another. After Dean had stabbed him, Castiel did not bother to close the wound, didn't think of it all, really. Two pints of blood later, Castiel slumped against a wall, confused and bewildered why all of a sudden his legs refused to move. It was then he was forced to look down, to see his front painted red and black.

Speaking was problematic sometimes. Castiel knows every language on earth, but trying to force out certain words through Jimmy's voice, Jimmy's limited tongue muscles took practice. Even now, after nearly two years inside his vessel, Castiel was still finding out new things about his human body. Disorientation, aches, strains- pleasure confused him. He did not know if he liked it or even if he should welcome it.

"Here," Dean said, shoving a cold beer into his hands.

Dean was not helping.

**Drive Myself Crazy- **N'Sync

Castiel never knew he could have that much in common with Sam, the boy with the demon blood. But at that moment, as the two of them exchanged looks, Cas knew he had a common ally. "'Because I said so,' isn't a reasonable argument, Dean."

"Yes it is," Dean huffed. "It's written in the I'm-Always-Right Declaration."

"Oh, dear God," Sam moaned. "Don't bring up the Declaration…"

Castiel looked the between the brothers, and he knew he missed something along the way. Dean reached into his wallet and pulled out a folded piece of paper. The frayed edges and yellowing of the paper told its age and Dean carefully unfolded it. "Amendment one: I'm always right. Amendment two: _I'm always right._"

"I can't believe you still have that."

"Shut up, Sam. Violation of the Declaration results in noogies and wet willies."

"Let me see that," Castiel said, curious now. He held out his hand and Dean handed over the old paper.

The writing was obviously very young. Certain words were misspelled but it was still readable.

_Amendment three: In the event that I am wrong, it is most likely I am not. Best to agree with me to avoid future embarrassment._

_Amendment four: If certain parties obtain actual proof, proving me wrong, then those certain parties got their facts wrong._

The list went on and on. "You can't really believe me to take this seriously."

Dean leaned forward and snatched the Declaration back. He scribbled something on it and gave it back to Castiel. It read:

_Cas is a dick. Most likely always wrong._

Castiel glared at him. "You're not funny."

**I Am the One- **Next to Normal

Like Castiel really had a choice in the matter. He was the one who pulled Dean Winchester from hell, so it was decreed he would be the one to guide Dean to his destiny.

And Castiel did. He fought for Dean, died for Dean, killed for Dean.

Ungrateful bastard.

"I rebelled for this?" Castiel cried. He twisted and shoved Dean into the brick alley wall, grabbed him again and shook violently. "So you can surrender to them?"

Dean tried to defend himself, never fought back, never raised a hand. When he begged, "Cas, please," it made Castiel even angrier, that even now, Dean wanted things from him.

"I gave everything to you!" He punched him twice, and it took all he had not to shove his fist through Dean's torso. "And this is what you give to me, you son of a bitch?"

A kick sent Dean flying, and he crashed into a chain link fence before crumpling on himself. Castiel loomed over him, his fist still curled, his anger swirling inside of him. There were times in the past when Castiel wanted to beat logic into Dean Winchester. Violence wasn't an answer, but now it seems violence was all Dean was going to understand.

Dean stared at Cas' shaking fist. "Do it," he hissed, making Cas flinch. What was he asking? "Do it!"

Wouldn't it be easier? To kill Dean, to kill Sam? He could do it, too. Kill them and ensure their souls never reach heaven, never reach anywhere. No Micheal, no Lucifer.

No Sam.

No Dean.

Castiel's hand uncurled. He stepped forward as Dean stiffened, awaiting the blow that'll never come. With a touch, Dean collapsed and slept.

Castiel never had a choice. Never had a say.

**Brand New Day- **Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog

"Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?"

"Don't give me that," Dean said quietly. "This. Staying behind, with me. Do you regret it?"

Cas wasn't sure what to say. Tell him the truth and send him back, knowing that his actions (or lack of) was the cause of all of this? Or lie to him, just so Dean can keep his faith, his hope, however small, just a little while longer?

Instead of answering, Cas leaned forward and switched on the tape player. Linkin Park's _Forgotten _blasted through. "I love this song!" Cas yelled over the heavy beat. He made a conscious effort not to look over, to see Dean's expression.

**Giants in the Sky- **Into the Woods

"Unicorns are real?"

It's not really a question, and Castiel finds the look on Dean's face so amusing, he fights to keep the smirk from showing. "You forget there are dozens and dozens of cultures and myths and legends on Earth," Cas told him. "There's always a source, even if it doesn't exist anymore."

"Everything I know is ruined," Dean shook his head. "Alright. So how do we go along… catching a unicorn?" His face scrunched, as if the word itself tasted bad.

"Only someone of pure heart and soul can approach a unicorn."

"Pure? You mean…" Dean smirked at him. "A virgin?"

Even though there was nothing wrong with virginity, the way Dean insinuated the word, Castiel can't help but bristle. "Not exactly," he said tightly. "Virginity has nothing to do with it. It has to be somebody who holds no true hate in their heart. Usually only a child can approach a unicorn."

"You're an angel."

"And I've seen Hell."

Suddenly Castiel wished he never said that. The way Dean froze for just a nano-second is enough for Castiel to know where Dean's mind is at. He quickly changed the subject. "We need a child. Unicorns also prefer girls over boys."

"Great," Dean muttered. Castiel was glad to see he was forcing the images of fire away from his mind, even if it was temporary. "I'm sure there's a mother out there who'll allow some guy in a trench coat talk to their little girl. Maybe if we explain to them you're an angel, they'll understand."

**Johnny Mahoe- **IZ

"It's aspirin, Dean," Sam said, his eyebrows furrowing. "It's not even extra-strong."

"I don't care," Dean hissed, moving away. He stuffed the bottle back into his duffle bag. "I don't care if Cas had his arm chopped off, he ain't getting any of this."

It wasn't his arm, but his leg. The witch didn't cut it off, but gnawed through the bone enough to expose the femur. The pain was bearable, but Sam insisted on medication. Dean protested immediately. "Why?"

Dean's eyes shifted to Castiel, and for a split second, Cas sees himself, pale and grim, and eyes so dilated he looked almost demonic. The mental image is gone just as quick. Dean shook his head. "Because I said so."

**Will I- **Rent

Castiel knew he was going to hell. Even though he was doing what he believed was right, he knew. He had killed too many of his siblings, had fallen too deep in human sin to ever be accepted back into heaven's grace.

With a smile, Sam passed him two things: a beer and a photograph of demonic symbols. Sam then begins to tell him of what he and Dean discovered at the ruins, asking him questions and fully accepting his answers.

Dean entered the hotel room a few minutes later with tacos and burritos and handed one over to Castiel, even though the angel never asked for it. Over the next hour, they debate, and eat, and laugh stupidly. The room is warm, and thick, and when Castiel unexpectedly laughed out loud- from a cheap joke about a ghost and a witch- the boys themselves are spurned to keep him laughing by adding hand gestures and sound effects.

Castiel cannot see the future. And though he knew what his fate will be, he can't help but feel it will be worth it. This scared him, and relived him at the same time.

**It's a Heartache- **Bonnie Tyler

"He's cute."

Dean nearly choked. Clearly this was the reaction Jo wanted from him because she suddenly grinned and turned away. Ellen was still looking over Castiel, skepticism written all over her face. "An angel," she muttered. "In a trench coat. Didn't see that coming."

Castiel was confused. "What did you see coming?"

Ellen made an amused face. She turned back to Bobby's cabinet and pulled out his reserved box of shot glasses. "Do you drink, angel?"

"I can drink," Castiel said, sitting down at the table. "I have no reason to since alcohol will have very little effect on me."

Jo gasped. "Is that a challenge?"

Castiel frowned. "No, it's a fact-"

"It's a goddamn challenge if I ever heard of one," Ellen said. She pulled out the shot glasses and lined them up. "Rules are simple. We drink until one of us gives up." She poured whisky into each shot.

Castiel opened his mouth, to tell her this was pointless. Except what came out of his mouth was, "You'll lose."

"Bitch," Ellen grinned at him.

As soon as Castiel finished the last shot, Ellen was grinning at him, both proud and slightly annoyed. When Bobby took their photo, everyone laughed at Castiel's stoic stance and face, clapped him on the back, and Dean called him an idiot. Despite the jeers, the insults, the sarcastic remarks, there was no malice behind any of it.

Castiel reveled in it. Drank it in. He was worried, that it was because of this, is the reason why he's fell so far from heaven's grace. Angels were not meant to befriend humans, not meant to laugh with them, or try to understand them.

And yet, here he was, telling Sam- _Lucifer's vessel- _about the time he battled against a twenty-foot troll and how he almost got his wing torn off.

Angels were eternal, not immortal. Never once in his whole existence, even on days before he thought he would have his grace burned from his eyes, did he spend simply… _being alive. _Eating, drinking, blushing when Dean regaled the tale of his infamous trip to the whore house.

Angels don't blush.

Less than twenty-four hours later, Ellen and Jo were dead.

Castiel tried his best to comfort the others by telling them that they were in heaven. Sam turned away, Bobby didn't respond, and Dean scowled at him and stalked out the front door. Suddenly the house that was once full of noise and love, was quiet and cold.

And as Castiel stood in the kitchen, alone, he suddenly knew what human grief felt like.


End file.
